What If
by Incognito
Summary: Zechs an Relena AU Challenge. Sof if it offends your sensibilities save us all the time and DON'T Read it.


What if  
By Incognito  
  
Gundam yes even AU Gundam belongs to someone other than me. If this offends then please save me and others the time and flames because its AU and OOC. Don't read since it's meant as entertainment not to cause a coronary.   
  
  
He stood a pale blur against the shadows staring up intently at her window. He first saw her at a party the only child in a roomful of adults with parents to drunken to notice or care where their child was or if they even had a child. In a room of soulless debauchery her soul blazed like the sun drawing him to her regardless of every argument he could think of to stay away. And now he was loosing her he could feel it so closely connected they were in spite of time or distance she had never been far away from his thoughts or feelings. Now that she was old enough to understand fate had stepped in once again trying to deny him his hearts desire. She was calling him and once again he was powerless to resist.  
  
  
  
He came up behind her watching her innocent enchantment at the snow falling outside the window. "Its like stars don't you think?" He started he showed no reflection within the glass nor made any sound and yet she still knew he was there. "Stars?" She turned smiling at him. "Yes all so different so pretty falling from the heavens and when the light hits them just right its as if its raining stars."   
  
His eyes gazed into the distance watching a blanket of white covering the ground and when the light hit the crystals just right it could be stars to a child's imagination. His mouth curved slowly as if unsure how to bend so long unused emotional displays."I suppose if you look just right it could be stars." She smiled at him in approval, her entire face lighting up bathing him in warmth he thought he had long forgotten. She tilted her head to the side. "I'm Relena what's your name?"   
  
He stared impassive icy blue eyes peered into her soul weighing judging before relaxing so perceptibly it remained almost unnoticeable. But she did he remember isn't that why she called him to her over and over again such a remarkable soul crying out to his. She drew closer taking his hand and carrying it to her cheek. "It's alright you don't have to tell me until you want to."  
  
Relena lifted her head, "would you like to go out into the snow with me?" He frowned, "I don't think your parents would like that it's dark and freezing out there."   
  
"Please she whispered wistfully they wont notice." So they went he couldn't remember how it happened except that before he knew it they were out in the night playing among the stars. Relena showed no signs of tiring but her body told another story a blessing or a curse more often curse he felt he knew the human body more intimately than the most skilled physician and with a trace of regret he called a halt. He tiny body laboring to keep warm could no longer supply sufficient heat even with all the excessive exercise.  
  
"Relena it's time."  
  
"No please just a little while longer I'm gathering stars." She cupped her hand twirling she threw the flakes skyward watching them drift down and cling lovingly the their clothes and hair. "Yes now little one."   
  
He moved swiftly lifting her in his arms he drew his cape around her small shaking form before he started for the mansion. He was startled when he felt a small cold hand lovingly pat his face. "Thank you for sharing with me Angel."  
  
His lips curved slightly. "Angel?" She lifted her hand slowly stroking his hair, "how can you not with stars in your hair it looks the same color of moonlight when it touches everything. You must be an angel my angel she mumbled sleepily."  
  
They reached the mansion only to see the lights dimmed and the servants in the process of cleaning up the remains of the party." Relena we're here." Her hand tightened against his chest. "O no."  
  
"It's alright he soothed they won't know." Opening the door he strode through the midst of them without a glance except their exclamations over who left the doors blowing open. He carried her to her room and unwrapped her from his cape kneeling he stood her on her feet. She giggled, "how did you know?"  
  
He studied her fascinated by joy in the simplest things eyes the color of midnight blue offering him a glimpse of the promise of the woman to come absently he brushed back hair the color of honey gold. I" have to go now Relena," he said regretfully. She grabbed his cape tightly. "Please don't."  
  
He shook his head, "I must." Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. "Will you come back again she asked poignantly?" He started to shake his head when she whispered one word. "Please." His shoulders slumped why am I powerless against this like a man facing a firing squad he surrendered. "As long as you want me to."  
  
She nodded her head frantically, "I do I do she called." As the wind provocatively lifted the canopy of her bed teasing the ruffles and gently stirring her curtains. When it died down he was gone.   
  
And so it went he came and went for years giving her a slice of heaven to help her endure the hell the long endless hours of loneliness that was their common meeting ground. He smiled darkly it filled the emptiness as much as she needed him he needed her she filled the abyss with light and it enabled him to go on one more day, one more month, yet another year. But as with all things nothing stays the same and all good things are destroyed especially where he was involved.  
  
"You came."  
  
"Don't I always little one, especially on this night of all nights Happy Birthday." She turned smiling sweetly. "Zechs not so little any more she chided." She stepped closer pulling him into a hug. He resisted for a second the battle still raging against his body's reaction to the knowledge this was a woman in his arms now not a child. He leaned down nuzzling against her soft hair inhaling the sweet scent that so often lately left him hungry and aching.   
  
He felt reckless out of control as the part of him that was male tightened and quivered hardening the muscles along his length tremble and flex, his whole body responding to the intimate touch of her own. Against her silky softness it had to stop before the temptation she provided balcony him past his controls. He pushed her back stepping across the room toward the balcony he pushed them open before leaning against the frame. She made to follow him then faltered her hands clenched to her chest. "Why?"  
  
"Because it's too dangerous when you burn so brightly." He turned eyes gazing hungrily into hers. "Haven't you learned that lesson once already?" Relena lifted her fingers and lightly stroked her neck." I remember it was so good. I'm not afraid."  
  
"You should be," he snapped. Suddenly the loud raucous noise from below had them glancing toward the door. She moved across the room to lock the door. He lifted his eyebrow questioningly. She looked down embarrassed and worried her hair slid forward shielding her face she didn't want her time with him spoiled. She started back across the room toward him when his eyes narrowed warning her to not come closer. She stopped sighing sadly, "don't be angry you come so rarely anymore don't spoil what time we have together."  
  
"You're right." H e gathered his control around him feigning indifference." I would not want you to think badly of me since this will probably be for the last time."  
  
" No," she said it was nearly a whisper, barley audible. His gut twisted in reaction he turned his head toward the window trying to block out the pain she was broadcasting. "Please allow me to do this for you. A life with me would be no life at all."  
  
"It's because of who you are isn't it?" His head snapped around meeting her gaze. "Don't you mean what I am?"   
  
"It doesn't matter. He straightened abruptly it matters. She schooled her expression into one of acceptance. You wont change your mind? He turned to face her his face a mask of cold impassivity "No." We can she swallowed painfully as her dreams turn to ashes go back to the way it was. "Can you do that would you do that forget your body crying out for mine? At least let me try.."  
  
He smiled compassionately, "you can't go back baby neither one of us can sooner or later I would give in and I wont do that to you I wont drag you down with me."  
  
"Can I ask you she said in a throaty uncertain whisper if it's not to much trouble to hold me one last time?" He stared into her eyes so solemn so resigned and once more surrendered opening his arms she only hesitated for a second before she launched her self into his arms. Tucking her face into the crook of his neck she inhaled trying to commit his scent to memory. Tears slid from her eyes scoring his neck and chest as they slid down like rain.   
  
"I will miss you my angel." His arms hesitated then went around her crushing her to him trying to absorb her into what was left of his soul to last him those endless empty years to come without her. "Tighter she begged tighter." He lifted his head staring blindly into the distance as tears of blood slid down his face. Zechs inhaled raggedly as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, she felt the light whisper of his lips move against her hair silently bidding her goodbye. When she opened her eyes she was holding air and sitting on her desk was a small box biting her lips her arms came around her body trying to hold onto his warmth and knowing it was futile her angel was gone her world one that now consisted of endless dark stretching before her.   
  
She was calling him it was getting fainter and fainter and once again he was powerless to resist.  
  
  
Full circle how ironic he left this place tonight with every intention of not returning he wanted her to live a full life not keep house with death. Fate has decided to play with her favorite pawn once more though. That part of Relena that resided within him was dying with eyes that glowed red he stepped over the first body on his way to the stairs so be it someone would pay for his pain and hers this night death's Angel would loose his fury and bath in his enemies blood before this night was over.   
  
Zechs found her and the pathetic excuse for humanity pounding away on her. She was covered in blood and barely able to resist but resist she did defying him until the end. "Give it to me he screamed." He sliced at her breast and stomach repeatedly. Relena gazed blearily over the man's shoulder as a light appeared from nowhere. "I knew if I was strong you would come now I can rest."  
  
Her eyes slid shut as the man dropped her and stood turning he saw Zechs and swiped at him with a knife. With effortless strength he grabbed his hand and squeezed screaming and babbling forgiveness his numb hand dropped the knife . Zechs smiled into the man's terrified eyes as he allowed his fangs to lengthen and grow as he bared his fangs and along with eyes of red he slowly drew the man closer. His hand snapped out faster than the human eye could follow and ripped his throat out. "I wouldn't contaminate my body with your toxic waste."  
  
He flung him aside and crouched before her whipping his cloak off he cover her naked figure. "Relena come on baby wake up, don't leave me here like this, come on let me see those beautiful eyes once more come one once more for me."  
  
Her eyes fluttered and opened. "I knew you would come if I held on just a little bit longer." She lifted a hand brushing his tears ashamed he turned from her as her fingers came away red. "Shh its alright you could never do.. She coughed gasping for breath anything she wheezed I would hate you for she whispered frailly. I have to leave you now tears streamed from her eyes and I don't want to."  
  
"No don't say that," he shook his head as trickles of red trailed down his cheeks. "Do you really want this little one?"  
  
Relena forced her eyes to focus a look of innocent trust and calm certainty settled upon her face. "I want you."   
  
"God help me he lifted her close squeezing tightly you win." He pulled back hurrying now that he had made the decision her hear beat was getting fainter soon it would be to far gone to attempt keeping her with him. He leaned close brushing her lips gently savoring the taste of her mouth on his, before he deepened the kiss hungrily mingling their tongues.   
  
He broke off panting as she felt his warm mouth kissing, nibbling, sucking on her neck she felt a slight pinch at her neck then a indescribable warmth grew at her neck first then in the pit of her stomach spreading throughout her body she writhed beneath him anxiously whimpering as she tried to find relief for the unknown hunger driving her thoughts and body.   
  
Zechs snapped back tilting his head toward the ceiling as he panted trying to gain control. He looked down at her waiting for her eyes to meet his dreamily she focused on him as he nicked his neck. "If you really want this, want me ,then drink." She lifted her arms pulling him close before he stopped her. "Be sure baby I wouldn't survive your regrets."  
  
Her eyes held his until she licked the blood trail back to its source then kissing it lightly she placed her mouth over the wound and drank. His eyes slid closed holding her tight against him his hands rhythmically clenching her flesh in a kneading motion with each pull on his neck the muscles along his length tremble and flex, his whole body responding to the intimate touch of her own.   
  
Her sucking gradually tapered off, sated she nuzzled at his neck licking delicately like a well-fed kitten. He drew back enough to gently nibble her lips, kissing them lightly before his tongue flicked teasingly across her lips cleaning them thoroughly. "We have to go." Relena languidly met his eyes teasingly she lifted her fingers tangling them possessively in his hair. "Together always?"  
  
Zechs stood up effortlessly with her in his arms then launched them both out the balcony doors and lightly onto the lawn below. He looked down at her holding her gaze completely with the promise visible in his. "Together he affirmed."  
Relena's eyes glowed red then resumed her midnight blue color before they slid closed and she snuggled into the crook of his neck.   
  
Satisfied he watched her for what seemed like forever before turning his face toward the mansion. His face-hardened and his eyes grew ruthless as he planned his retribution he snapped his fingers and it erupted in a fiery ball of smoke and debris. The flames clawed heavenward as if a hungry animal seeking nourishment.   
  
A smile ghosted across his face as he turned and they vanished from sight.  
  
  
  
  
ROTFL consider this an early Halloween gift it was the only conceivable way I could write this within the realm of imagination.Yes Zechs and now Relena are vampires LOL.   



End file.
